Mi primera vez
by Pukk
Summary: Mi primera vez con el Profesor Snape fue inolvidable. Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que me enseñó. [PARODIA]


Mi primera vez 

Todo se lo debo a mi profesor de Pociones. Él me enseñó que en la vida hay ciertas cosas que no pueden calcularse. Tienes que dejarte llevar por tus instintos más primitivos.

Todo empezó en un examen de Pociones. Debía fabricar la Poción del Autocontrol. Era algo que el Profesor Snape parecía dominar a la perfección. Empezaba a notar cómo las palmas de mis manos se humedecían. 

Un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo cada vez que los penetrantes ojos negros de Severus Snape se clavaban en mi piel, que rogaba algo con un deseo imperturbable que nunca antes había sentido. Nunca por un hombre: nunca por Severus Snape. Aunque siempre hay una primera vez. 

Snape se paseaba más nerviosamente de lo habitual por la sala. De repente, se paró detrás de mí para observar cómo me temblaban las manos al cortar los ingredientes. Sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al estar tan cerca del mío. Sentía el olor masculino de su piel. Sentía su aliento, húmedo y caliente, erizando cada pelo de mi nuca. Sentía su enorme pollón apretado contra mi espalda. 

- Señor Longbottom, venga a mi despacho al acabar el examen. 

Si el examen me iba a salir mal sin su presencia dominante e inquisidora que exigía algo de mí que no sabía si estaba preparado para dar, podéis imaginaros la nota que saqué. 

Todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes, y yo, pensando que las rodilla no me sostendrían ni un minuto más, llamé a la puerta del despacho. 

Sudaba. 

Severus abrió la puerta de golpe y me empujó hacia dentro estirándome por las solapas de la túnica. Caí contra su musculado cuerpo, y él me sujetó mientras cerraba la puerta pasando el cerrojo. 

Me empotró contra húmeda y fría pared de la mazmorra, y noté el calor de su erecto miembro palpitante de deseo contra el mío. Era extremadamente grande. No pude evitar imaginarme lamiéndolo, chupándolo, acariciando ese terso árbol de lujuria hasta conseguir su sabroso y caliente fruto. 

Él no me concedió más tiempo para soñar, y pasó a hacerlo realidad. Mientras se frotaba lentamente contra mí y me mordía ferozmente la oreja, no puede evitar susurrar:

- Severus...

Él detuvo sus actos bruscamente y se separó de mí. 

Sentí frío. 

- Recuerde que sigo siendo su profesor, señor Longbottom. Ha sido un chico malo... Tendré que castigarle- dijo, y el sonido de su voz hizo que mi erección quisiera romper mis pantalones. 

Snape me cogió de la nuca y me lanzó con rudeza contra la mesa. Mi mejilla quedó aplastada contra la madera. 

Noté con sus manos de ágiles dedos recorrían mi espalda y mi virgen y redondeado culo. 

Poco a poco me bajó los pantalones y los dejó caer hasta los tobillos. Luego siguieron los calzoncillos. Mi contundente bastón saltó fuera al verse libre de su prisión. Jadeé. Tenía miedo, pero era un miedo excitante.

De repente noté una bofetada en mi tierno y suave culito. 

- ¿Cómo tiene que llamarme?

No pude contestar. Sólo conseguí gemir, y con eso gané otro pequeño y delicioso castigo. Su mano abierta impactando contra mi blanca y virginal piel. 

- Dígalo, señor Longbottom. 

- Prof...

No podía vocalizar. Él empezó acariciar mi endurecido pene tan lentamente que pensó que moriría de placer. 

- Dígalo, quiero oírselo gritar. 

Grité, pero no conseguí decirlo, aunque no paraba de pensarlo. 

Agarró mi polla y empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo violentamente mientras me castigaba las nalgas. 

Estaba escalando vertiginosamente hacia el orgasmo; ya sólo me faltaba un último empujón que Severus me dio de manera inesperada, deslizando un dedo en mi interior. 

No lo pude evitar. Me corrí. 

- Profesor Snape!- grité, y me desplomé exhausto sobre la mesa tras los espasmos. 

Cuando me hube más o menos recuperado, Snape me apartó de la mesa y lamió mi semilla que había quedado esparcida por la mesa. 

Lo miré, sudoroso, esperando sus órdenes. Me besó apasionadamente y noté mi propio saber en mi boca. Me gustó. 

- Quítese la ropa- ordenó, y, en esta ocasión, yo fui obediente. Mereció la pena. 

Se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro y liberó su magnífica, imponente y orgullosa erección. 

- Sé que quieres lamerla. 

Me abalancé sobre ella, y intenté tragármela entera. Fue imposible. Era demasiado grande. Y yo demasiado inexperto todavía. 

Empecé a succionar el glande y acariciar sus testículos y la base de su poderío masculino. 

Notaba como el Profesor perdía la calma y empezaba a respirar fuertemente. Sus gemidos consiguieron despertar por segunda vez mi excitación. Me cogió por el pelo y empezó a guiar mi cabeza arriba y abajo, con cuidado para no hacerme daño pero con la clara intención de recuperar el control de la situación. 

La mezcla de sus precauciones y el que me utilizara como el quisiera me excitaron hasta límites insospechados. Acerqué mi nueva erección a su pierna para que notara mi nueva y firme alegría. 

- ¿No has tenido suficiente? A cuatro patas, señor Longbottom. 

- Sí, señor. Como mande. 

Se levantó para revolver un cajón y volver con un bote. Se embadurnó las dos manos y acarició mi herramienta mientras me introducía un, y después dos dedos donde en breve acogería a un fascinante mástil. 

De repente retiró las ágiles dedos y entró su brote dentro de mí en un arrebato de pasión. Yo gemía y gritaba de placer al sentir su sexo frotándose en mi interior, y levantaba las caderas para que pudiera penetrarme más hondamente. 

Al cabo de poco, él me mordió el hombro y el ritmo de sus caderas se hizo más y más rápido, hasta que se desplomó encima de mí. 

Al notar su peso y su esencia en mi interior yo también caí, satisfecho y agotado contra el pegajoso suelo. 

Ésa fue mi iniciación en éste mundo, que ahora me da empleó. Soy boy en un club gay. 

Severus y yo nos seguimos viendo, y, aunque hace años que no me da clases de  Pociones, siempre será mi Profesor Snape. 

**N/A:**

Chicas, no os escandalizéis. ES UNA PARODIA. ¿Vale? XD

Lo hemos escrito tres amigas, flipándonos y sobretodo riéndonos y pensando nombres para El miembro XDD

Espero que a alguna le guste ^^

Smuak!


End file.
